Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a slot die coating apparatus using a slot die coater, and a coating method using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slot die coater configured to flatten an upper surface of an encapsulation layer, and a coating method using the same.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (hereinafter “LCD”) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. The LCD includes two display panels provided with electric field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. In the LCD, voltages are applied to the electric field generating electrode to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. As a result of the generated electric field, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are aligned and polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby displaying images.
Two display panels forming the liquid crystal display may be made of a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line transmitting a gate signal and a data line transmitting a data signal are formed to cross each other, and a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and data line and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor may be formed. The opposing display panel may include a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, etc. If necessary, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed in the thin film transistor array panel.
Recently, significant research has been performed in an attempt to reduce cost by forming the constituent elements on one substrate. In this case, after forming the liquid crystal layer, a process of forming an encapsulation layer sealing the liquid crystal layer and adhering a polarizer thereon is performed. However, the resulting encapsulation layer is not flat such that lifting of the polarizer may be generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.